The field of the invention is of telecommunications and in particular that of the initiation of OTA sessions in a network of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) type, also referred to as a fourth generation (4G) network.
LTE technology relies on an IP packet transport network. It has not provided a voice conveying mode, other than VoIP, unlike 3G, which transports voice in circuit mode (like conventional fixed telephony networks).
The purpose of an OTA session is to remotely administer a security element, such as a UICC card, inserted in a telecommunication terminal, for example a mobile telephone. The UICC card may also be in the form of an integrated circuit soldered directly in the mobile terminal and is in this case referred to as e-UICC.
An OTA session may operate in push mode or in pull mode.
In pull mode, the initiation of the OTA session is left to the initiative of the security element in the terminal. The security element determines the opportune moment for initiating an OTA session on the basis of technical events detectable by the security element, such as change of terminal (in the case of a UICC portable from one terminal to another), change of network, end of a timing, etc.
In push mode, it is the OTA platform that decides at what time it must send data to the security element. Push mode requires the presence of a push channel external to the OTA session itself, since the IP channel necessary for the OTA session can be opened only by the terminal (client) and not by the server. This push channel may for example be an SMS channel, or a USSD channel or an SIP channel.
Some OTA scenarios, such as for example change of telephone number, require an immediate update of the security element. In some cases, there is no push channel available (no SMS or no SIP), and there is also no technical event that would make it possible to initiate the OTA session.
The invention concerns the generation of a technical event directly by the user, for initiating the OTA session. The user therefore requests, on his own initiative, the updating of data and/or programs intended for his security element.
In a network of the LTE type, the downloading of data and/or programs in the security element is carried out using a secure protocol, for example of the https TYPE. This protocol is initiated by the user of the terminal, that is to say done by the security element. In the majority of cases, the security element uses a contextual event such as for example its insertion in a new terminal, the elapse of a period of time since the last OTA session, its geographical position (for example the crossing of a frontier) or any other event initiating an OTA session request.
In a network of the 3G type, when no contextual event is available and an OTA session is immediately necessary, the OTA server can send a message, for example an SMS, to the security element in order to request it to initiate an OTA session. This occurs for example when the user requests his operator to change his telephone number. However, this solution is not applicable if no means exist for sending an SMS from the OTA server to the security element. This case arises in particular in the case of networks of the LTE type, where it is not possible to send an SMS (all the transmissions pass through a network of the IP type).
Various solutions exist for solving this problem:                it is possible to detect the switching on of the terminal in order to open an https channel so as to contact the OTA platform to request a downloading of programs and/or data;        it is also possible for the user to consult a menu of the STK type, that is to say to seek, in the various applications on his terminal, the one enabling him to contact the OTA platform.        
These solutions nevertheless require manipulations that are inconvenient for the user (switching his terminal off and switching it on again or navigating in the various menus on his terminal).